Revenge
by DelPrimo
Summary: Story that is completely something I didn't take from anyone. What happens when a power hungry dictator establishes his power without knowing who it hurts? Samuel Lopez is a victim to dictator rules when his parents are murdered, now bent on avenging his fallen mother and father Sam will stop at nothing preparing to strike back.
1. Chapter 1

May 24, 2018 6:30pm  
The White House

"Sir there are two soldiers who want to see you" said a female voice through a microphone. "Let them in" said the President, Arnold Timberwall, who had recently been elected for his motivational speeches at the stands.

In a second two Latino Soldiers walk in with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Ah Commander Anthony Lopez and Second in Command Maria Lopez. Now what is it you need?"

"Please Mr. President, it's Tony" he said "And we would like to make a request" A hint of nervous was evident in his voice.

"Why of course Tony" The President responded as he placed his hands on the desk "What request do you seek?"

"See Mr. President we have a son at home at we really don't want to leave him alone everyday. So we came in here for an early retirement" He explained hoping the President could understand the situation. He handed them a picture to help the request.

"Well I have to say he is an adorable little kid," he started while smiling "But I'm afraid that won't be possible. Your contract does go on for ten years and you've only got seven to burn. I'm sure you guys can wait that long, right?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps. Allowing his job to interfere with his home life, he never spent time with me or my mother because of the office" said Tony trying to get an approval.

"Tony I just said no. You should've thought about that before enlisting in the army but as of right now your job is more important at the moment, drill that into your damn head."

Then Maria enters the conversation " Mr. President, with all do respect our so is seven years old. If we don't spend more time with him then what kind of parents does that makes us? I mean wouldn't you do the same for your family?"

Timberwall's face turned red when she started to bring his family into this "Enough! Both of you have a contract that clearly states early retirement is not an option. Both of you cannot-and will not retire." he shouted with rage. "Get back to work before the both of you get demoted."

"Go ahead" Started Tony "Demote us, because it doesn't really matter anymore. You say we can't but guess what we just did" he finished leaving his record on Timberwall's desk showing he really didn't care. His wife did the same showing her angry expression.

The president sat there unable to process what just took place 'I will not stand for this shit'

He picked the phone, dialing a number "Hello" said a bored voice on the other side of the line. "Hello General, It's me The President" said Timberwall.

"Oh Mr. President apologies. Wife keeps me up at home so I'm just tired, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked "I understand General, and yes there is actually. Send me the best twelve soldiers you have. I have a special assignment for them" he said with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

May 24, 2017 9:23pm

Lopez Residence

" Squad B are you in the position?" asked the soldier who is leading the mission to eliminate Tony and Maria Lopez. "Yes sir awaiting orders" responded one of the soldiers form squad B ready to the unfair operation.

30 minutes earlier...

"So does anybody have any questions about this plan?"

One soldier raised his hand who still needed one more repeat so that he doesn't be the one to mess up the operation.

General Darwin looked at him, giving a nod. "Alright all twelve soldiers will be spit into two squads" The General paused to see if he was paying attention. Then continued " Squad A will search the house, However if they try to escape that's were squad B comes in."

The General took another pause and a breath. "Squad B will be in the back in case they try to escape and will force them back into the house" The General hesitated for what he was about to say next. For he had known Tony for a long time on the battlefield. "Remember this is kill on sight, leave no survivors."

The soldier who was clueless before now understood what the operation was. A part of him wished he didn't.

Present.

"Squad A move in" said Commander Chad who was in charge of the operation. Now it was go time. Squad A started to move in then they busted the door and the search began.

Tony, who was lying in bed watching a romance movie with Maria, heard the door bust down. _'What the hell was that_?' Said Tony to himself. "Be right back" he told her as he was walking down the stairs. Cautiously.

He barley had time to react when he heard a gun fire. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Now panicking he went up stairs to get his wife and his kid. "Maria we have to go now!"

Maria was confused but when she heard the sound of guns she got up, bolting to her son's "Sam, Sam wake up mijo!" She yelled trying to wake him up. Eventually he woke up not fully though time was running out because soldiers were rushing into the house.

Tony came back to them from grabbing his gun that was in a safe. "Maria just pick him up we have to go!" Yelled Tony not from rage but for the safety of his family. Maria did as suggested because right now was not the time for sitting around.

By this time Samuel was already awake fear had already struck him. Not only scared because his parents were screaming but also the fact that his father had a gun in his hand.

When they went downstairs gun shots were flying at them. Tony flipped the table and told them to stay down. "Commander Chad I order to stand down!" He yelled. "Sorry Tony, I have my orders." he responded dryly. Though he could have sworn he heard some sympathy in that sentence.

Tony was now enraged to the fact that someone gave them orders to kill them. "Chad who the hell gave you these orders?" Asked Tony commanding that he'd tell them who gave them these orders. "Sorry Tony but that is something I can't tell you." Said Chad as he started firing rounds of ammo towards them. "Forgive me, friend."

" Chad spill I-" Tony didn't finish that sentence because two soldiers were able to sneak behind them. Maria saw they were about to shoot. "Tony! Behind us!" She yelled in fear for Samuel

' _Shit_ ' Tony mentally cursed to himself. Tony turned around out of reflex and shot them in the chest. Sam just watched as two people were just killed in front of him.

He remembered his family was invited to his Grandpa's funeral, but at the time he didn't know what death was. Well until that night when they explained so that he wouldn't be confused at the next funeral. That night all he thought about was the fact that he will never see his Grandpa again.

"Dammit we have to get out of here! Maria follow me." Said Tony while shooting in Chad's direction. "Follow me to the backyard!" He said motioning to get in front of him so that he can guard the back. Chad came out of his cover and contacted Squad B. Time for them to take action.

"Squad B they're coming toward you. Get ready." Chad said through the communication device in his ear. "Yes sir." Was all that came through. Who can blame him they're practically hunting two good friends, who did nothing, nothing to deserve this. Oh well, every solider has his orders.

"Squad B they're coming toward you. Get ready." Said the Commander through the MLR communication device. "Yes sir." Was all the soldier said. "Well guys get ready because here they come" said the soldier to his comrades. This really sucks and its not because two close friends were about to be killed, well that too, but because Tony and Maria did nothing to deserve this.

Within seconds Maria came running out of the backdoor with a kid in her arms. That's weird no one knew they had a kid. He pushed that thought aside, looking around. Apparently everyone did the same thing. That's another level of weird. "Alright men close in make sure they have no escape" he said with a lot of regret.

Maria looked and saw a six soldiers walking towards them blocking any escape. "Um T-Tony" Maria said in fear and shaky voice. "What- oh shit" said as he saw what his wife was scared of. He turned around only to see four more soldiers coming from inside the house.

He turned, only to get shot in the arm by one the soldiers. "Dammit" said Tony as he cringed at the pain which was enough for him let go of the gun in his hand. "Tony!" Yelled Maria as she ran toward her fallen husband. However, her efforts were cut short when another soldier shot her in the leg causing her to fall and drop Samuel. Samuel fell on the ground, hard, but did not cry because he's been through worse. As one could say.

"Sam run! Run Sam go!" His mother told him. Sam wasted no time, making a run for it but was stopped by a soldier. Samuel bit the soldier's hand as hard as he could or as hard as it will take to let him go. He quickly let go and yelled out of pain because he bit until he bled. As soon as he let go Samuel continued running and ran inside the house. "That little brat I'm going to kill him" he said. "John go after the kid we have it from here" Chad said to John. "Yes sir" John said with a creepy smile.

"Chad you bastard you better start talking now!" Yelled Tony gritting his teeth in pain. "Like I said Tony I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this." Said Chad aiming his gun at Tony ready to pull the trigger. "Wait Chad at last tell me who gave you these orders. Please." Chad sighed, letting the name slip from his lips. "Timberwall." Tony gasped then looked at his wife, "Timberwall did this? Why?!" Then it hit him the early retirement incident. "Chad wait-" Tony was cut off as Chad pulled the trigger, sending the bullet went through his chest.

"Sorry Maria." Said Chad before pulling the trigger and aimed the same place he did with Tony. It was finished, their operation was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 24, 2017 10:01**  
 **Lopez Residence**

It was to much. The sight was to much to bare. The two people who all they wanted was to have more family time were killed it. Come to think of it there were killed for no reason at all!

Well it wasn't his choice to make. Chad was given these strict orders from Timberwall himself. He had no saying in the matter. "Alright men let's go. Hey Marty go get John and tell him were going back to base." Marty nodded and went to find John.

Five minutes later Marty came from the speaker. "Um sir you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Asked Chad getting nothing from the other line. "Come on fellas lets go see what Marty wants to show us." Everyone left to get away from the horrific sight. When they found him Chad was going to ask what was it he wanted to show him. Until his breath got caught in his throat, understanding why Marty needed to show him.

In front of them was John. However, that wasn't what they were surprised to see. John was dead, but who did this? Then it hit him, he was to retrieve the boy. But if he did that then the kid had to be the one who did this. Poor kid he has to be at least seven years old and he already killed somebody. Chad asked himself _"How the hell did this happen?"_

 *******  
 **10 minutes earlier**

"John go after the kid we have it from here" Chad said to John. "Yes sir" John said with a creepy smile. He ran after the kid and followed him to his parents room. Samuel hid under the bed and was trying to catch his breath from running. Fear coursed through him, and why wouldn't it? A grown up who is chasing you with a knife and a gun drawn ready to shoot on sight.

John just kicked the door down. He could have just opened the door normally, but his anger from getting bit has commanded him to kick it down instead. Looking around he said "Alright you little son of a bitch where the hell are you." Samuel didn't move a muscle and to be honest he did not want to.

He looked everywhere, even checking under the make-up counter, where it would also be a good hiding spot. All Samuel could do was hold his breath and stay stiff. John checked the closet but found nothing in there either. "I could've sworn I saw the brat come in here, maybe he snuck out while I was checking in the closet." John said to himself, which made him look crazy.

He stormed out of the room at the thought of the little brat getting away. Samuel, who had been holding his breath because of how close he had come to being found, was finally able to breath normally. Taking deep breaths he started to crawl out of his hiding spot to look for an escape. Trying not make any noise the boy came out of his hiding spot and walked quietly around the room looking for some kind of escape.

No luck.

Then he spotted it, the bathroom window. Every time his mother had a bad day she would open the window and sit om the roof for a couple of hours to blow off some steam. He just then remembered that his parents were down in the yard at gun point. Trying to open the window a voice came from behind and said "There you are u little shit, I've been looking for you. My hand still hurts." John said from behind looking really pissed.

Samuel froze and turned pale at the sound of those words and the voice they came from. He finally got the window open and tried to climb out until John dragged him out and threw him to the wall. He started to get up but not without feeling the pain in his torso. As soon as the pain struck Samuel gritted his teeth and groaned. He looked up and saw John walking towards him with a CZ-75 in his hand and he was pretty sure it was loaded. "I hope your ready to die 'cuz I'm going to make that come true." John said while grabbing Samuel by the collar of his shirt and held the gun close to his head ready to shoot. The boy was now petrified at what John said.

 _'Is this it? '_ thought Samuel _'Is this when and where I die?'_ Then he had a plan, his hand was still bleeding in the spot where he bit him. Acting fast Samuel grabbed the gun, biting down in the same place he did before but this time he put everything he had into the bite. John let out a cry of pain before letting go of the kid and dropping him. Samuel let go as soon as he was dropped. Tasting blood he spat it out. "Alright you little shit I'm through playing games get ready to die!" John said as he again grabbed Samuel and almost pulled the trigger. This time the kid wasn't going down so easy, he fought back the soldier who tried to pull the trigger.

Samuel turned the gun around and aimed at John, who got up and reached out to get the pistol back only to see Samuel pull the trigger and got shot in the chest. The force of the bullet was enough to send him backwards onto the ground, but that didn't stop John, he started to raise him self while struggling due to the pain in his chest. Samuel saw this and shot him in the head blood splattering as the bullet hit him. John fell backwards again but this time didn't attempt to get back up.

 **Present**

"Call in a team to inspect John's body and tell them to meet us back at base." Chad ordered one of his con-rads. The soldier nodded and did exactly what he was told to do. "Damn John. I knew your lack of common sense was gonna kill you one-day." Said Chad kneeling down to John's body as if he could hear him. "Dumbass" he said. _'I wonder what the hell is going through that kid's head right now. Probably scared out of his mind. Speaking of which where the hell is he right now? '_ Chad thought.

"Where is that kid?"

 **Samuel**

Samuel made his way back to the house to find his parents. He still had the gun he used to kill John with, pushing that aside he ran until he was at his house. He stopped at the sight of all the soldiers getting into their trucks getting ready to leave. He got down to avoid being spotted and waited for all of the trucks to disappear. As soon as all the cars left Samuel got up and ran into the house to see where his parents were. When he found them he wished he never came back. Slowly he walked over the bodies of his once living parents. When he came close to them he fell to his knees and gently shook his mom to try to wake her up.

"Mommy? Mom get up please. Please mom get up, stop playing mommy please!" Samuel yelled. However, Samuel knew it was no use because she was no longer alive anymore. "Dad? Dad please. Daddy please get up. Dad! Not you to!" Samuel yelled doing the same as he did to his mother. Samuel just fell onto his parent's bodies and cried, he did not move he just laid there, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn bastard put up more of a fight than the other three. But never bring a knife to a gunfight." Allison just nodded as she patched a bullet wound in Sam's shoulder "What's wrong?'

She had been quiet the entire time he spoke only looking at him to make sure he wasn't in pain, only in this silent state did Sam ever go into an annoyed and confused zone. "When you went down after that punch he held your gun at your head. Seeing you stay down scared me. I really thought you were going to die, God really looking out for you when he only hit your shoulder."

"Allison...babe it'll take more than a bullet to the head to get rid of me and you know that. With the healing factor that I have in my blood one isn't going to do anything." She didn't seem to calm down as she got up and slapped him "That's not the point! You think I like to see you facing death?! I'm scared Sam! Scared that the next time you go out I might never see you again, and the only thing that ever leaves your mouth is: I'll come back. Do you ever stop to think about how I feel?"

An eerie silence took over the room "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and left the apartment. It's not like Sam could be mad or argue back, she has a point: If this was going to the rest of his fighting days he needed to find a way to calm her down. "Women."

The door opened with Allison stepping in "I realized I like sleeping here better than my room." Sam stared at her for a solid minute "What?" she asked. He chuckled "Gotta love me." A punch and a cold stare were his rewards before she fell beside him.

"You know I am sorry right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Just pray for the person that targets you."

A loud whistling through the air woke Sam up "Shit! Allison get dow-" Before he could get the sentence out an explosion erupted in the building sending both of them flying. "You okay?!" The girl slowly nodded "I think so, what the hell was that?!" As they were getting up another whistle was heard "Go to your family. I'll handle whatever is out there."

Allison rushed back to her place leaving Sam to put his gear on faster than ever before. "Alright cock suckers, let's play." A third explosion blew a hole through the wall revealing Pride. With them was an entire squad of soldiers, at least 20 of them.

"We have you completely surrounded! Surrender now Renegade and you won't be harmed." Called Minx from the other roof along with Red Ninja "This is your only chance for a silent arrest."

"If you think I'm just gonna roll over to you dogs then you've got another thing coming. Now let me make an offer, leave or die. Your next action is your answer. Would hate to leave all your families with grief over your deaths." Sam's mind was clouded with Allison and her family, where they were, if they're safe, did they even notice anyone else?

"All soldiers shoot to kill!" Ninja called with a loud boom in his voice.

"Can't say I didn't offer."

With a powerful jump Renegade engaged in a battle with a mini army with every bullet sent him was deflected by his sabers, showing everyone his reflexes. When the bullets ceased he took the offense and sliced one man's arm cleanly than shooting a bullet to the center of his forehead.

"I thought you only killed certain people!" yelled Minx after seeing her friend go down.

"All of that changed when you endangered those around me."

"Anyone who has second thoughts of this operation now is your second chance to run away. Final warning. Don't think I can't take you all on." As the sentence finished the remaining nineteen opened fire once more. The cycle repeated itself with Renegade using his speed and reaction time to take two down with his sabers.

"Fire at the building!"

Three of the sixteen started throwing grenades, explosives, or anything that chipped it down for that matter. "Allison..." Sam whispered to himself. In a last ditch effort, he pulled all the clips from his belt and threw them all where the soldiers were gathered. The explosion sent most flying off the roof top while screaming while the others lied on the ground, motionless.

His attention went to Pride "Your turn army dogs."

The three engaged in an all out battle with blades being avoided in almost every action, Renegade fending off two turned into a challenge. Every hit he endured triggered his healing factor to an area.

Minx hit the back of his leg which knocked him off balance and got him on one knee. Red drove his sword into his torso causing Sam to drop both of his sabers and letting out a cry of pain. Minx grabbed his head, turning his head towards the building "Watch."

Red launched a projectile to the area of Allison's apartment "No!" He roared while trying to get up but was held down by Minx. "Stop! I'm the one you want just please don't launch another."

Neither of the two let go as Red launched another one. This time the entire floor crumbled on top of it. Big chunks of debris falling on top one another making a giant pile. The sight tore Sam up from the inside, and an anger unlike any other was fueled like a fire. With every fiber of his being, Sam sent Minx flying into a wall that broke upon impact. "Okay, your turn."

Red brought out his saber as did Sam "You can't hurt an Elite, Renegade" Time stalling was the only option Red had and with Minx down this would only be a one sided fight. Every fight consisted of Pride attacking as a pair, not as individuals. "Our training is for people like you! No direction, no style, just murder."

"You want to test that? I told Hell to open its gates for another visitor," He raised his sabers "And your partner in crime is going with you."

In a blink of an eye, Sam had launched himself at Red with the intent to kill. Every attack struck with power and speed, hatred, and with the possibility of Allison being hurt made him lose more restraint.

Red breathed heavily _I have to keep stalling, without Minx there is no way to win_ As he finished thinking Sam came charging again, but with a different approach. Anticipating a direct approach Red stood flat footed ready to counter only to see Renegade body feint to the left then quickly switched to the right, throwing Red into a statue.

Now defenseless Sam thrust his saber into the torso, got behind him and knocked Red on his knees. The pained screams from the ninja filled the air as he tried to pull the weapon out "It's so heavy! Why?!" He received no response. Red felt two other sharp pains on his shoulders, Sam inserted two daggers "This is the real pain, Red. But it's nothing compared to what your boss put me through."

"Our father would never hurt anyone just because he could. If anything he's tried to protect all of the citizens in the country!"

"Your ignorance is your down fall."

"Freeze Renegade!," yelled a female voice "Let him go." Minx held a weapon that belonged to one of the soldiers from the previous fights "Or I'll shoot you without hesitation." Slowly she took steps toward him getting closer and closer until they were only three feet apart. Sam grabbed one dagger and threw it at her leg then pulled his saber from Red's torso. He deflected every bullet she threw at him. Red got up and called for a copter to take them to safety.

Seeing the odds Sam turned and bailed. After a few minutes, all sounds finally faded away indicating the coast was clear. A sudden thought made him pale "Allison..."

When Sam had finally reached the collapsed floor dust was still fresh in the air "Allison!" He called over and over until a rock moving got his attention. The sight of his girlfriend under a slab of concrete broke him "Allison," he pushed the rock off of her "Allison please answer me."

The helmet came off so that he can see her clearly "Babe, please don't leave me, please wake up!" His voice shook until it finally broke and tears fell down his face.

'S-sam?" She said weakly

"Allison, look I'm gonna get you to a hospital and you're gonna be alright okay?" Said Sam ready to get up before Allison held his wrist. He looked down at her with concern "What?"

"This is it, Sam, this where it ends for me." She said curling her fingers with his "I'm so sorry."

"No don't say that! I'm gonna get you better"

She shook her head slowly "I'm glad to have met you Samuel Lopez, the love of my life." The grip in her hand was getting weaker with every word she spoke.

"I promised to always protect you...I failed you." He said tearing up again.

'It's okay Samuel," She cupped his cheek "I love you so much."

"I love you too, forever and ever." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly

She smiled, then went limp.

Sam buried his face into her chest as he cried, "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me!"


End file.
